A Amazing Journey Indeed
by Hatsukoi-chan
Summary: Emi a 12 year old girl starts her very own pokemon journey with her Skitty Empress and her two best friends Amber and Jade can she make it!
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon

Psst, HELLO Su-Su here to say thank-you on giving my story a chance, this is my first pokemon fanfiction and also my first ever fanfiction so I am really giving it my all!

Anyway dont let me keep you anymore! On with the sh- er story.....hehe ^^

-The Start-

With a light thud, I feel myself hit the floor. I am lucky since I am so light there really is no chance to wake the whole household...Wait a moment!

It takes me a moment to realize it but it seems the whole house is already up. With a quick glance at the clock I found out why.

I couldn't seem to stop the gasp from escaping my lips.

Jumping to my feet I took off to the closest, and began swiftly going through it before pulling out a white spaghetti-strap shirt and a knee length light purple skirt that matched my hair color exactly.

After throwing it on I ran to the bathroom quickly brushed my teeth, flossed etc., before running back out and to my dresser. I grabbed my hair brush, brushed through my long locks and left my hair down.

After grabbing my backpack; thankfully already prepared, I sprinted out of the room and down the stairs.

As I arrived downstairs I was greeted by the smell of my elder sister Aika`s cooking. "Something smells good," I exclaimed as I entered the kitchen, I got a apple thrown in my face and couldn't help but smile. "Read my mind," I told her as I grabbed my water from the fridge and exited the room.

"Empress is waiting for you," my other sister Chiyo said as I walked be her on my way to the door. "I can see that myself thank-you," though I felt like saying way to state the obvious, I kept it to myself.

My parents had always taught us love and kindness, respect for all living things, especially your family. By the way you must know that doesn't apply to horrid things like Team Rocket or Team Galactic.

"Come on Empress we have kept the Professor waiting long enough I think," I said as I stepped into my sandles and opened the door, Empress my Skitty jumped up and into my awaiting arms and I was out the door and down the road before my sister could run outside and tell my I had forgot something....

I was barely able to stop in time as I reached the lab I was going so fast. "Too close," all I could do is sigh as I stated the obvious, this trip might actually be good for me, get me out of the house.

As I entered the lab I was greeted with low hellos by the various assistants. It wasn't any surprise to them to see me here two and a half hours late, but this time it wasn't my fault I had swore I turned my alarm on last night...oh well! I skipped over to the two girls who where sitting down on the couch talking to each other.

As soon as they saw me they got up and began hitting me. Lucky Empress seemed to know what was going to happen and had jumped out of my arms and ran off. "OWIE GUYS HEY STOP I AM SORRY DONT HIT ME PLEASE I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE AND I REALLY DONT THINK I CAN HANDLE ANOTHER CONCUSSION!," I yelled and they stopped and helped me up.

"Sorry Emi-chan," Amber mumbled, I could tell she was embarrassed at her behaver, since she let her long brown hair fall down and shield her. That is when I noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses allowing her beautiful brown eyes to be shown but as I began to say something Jade began to talk.

"The old man is waiting for you," she said simply as she flashed me a smile, her baby blue eyes sparkled and she reached up and pushed a few strands of her blond hair out of her face. "Gotcha," I said as I turned and skipped to the professor's office.

When I entered I saw the Professor sitting down at his desk petting Empress affectionately.

"Hey Professor," I greeted happily as I skipped over to him. "Oh Emi how nice of you to show, I was beginning to think you weren't," he replied smiling as he let me take Empress from him. "Sorry Professor," I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

Today was a very important day and most people would try and get here on time but that being said I am not most people. "Here," he said handing me my needed items. 5 Pokeballs, a pokedex, the basic needs of a new trainer! I smiled as I put everything in its proper place on my person. "See ya!," I yelled as I bounded out of the room before anything else could be said.

I met Amber and Jade at the door to the lab."And our journey begins now," Jade said as the three of us made our exit. I couldn't help but glance at my two friends walking on either side of me. This was going to be great! Oldale Town here we come...

Review please!

I know this is kinda short but I am working on it! BELIEVE IT......*blinks* I have been watching way too much Naruto....Anyway....

Dont worry I will be telling more about Amber and Jade, about their pokemon, clothing, their style, personality all that! Of course I am not to forget Emi~

Anyway till next time* Su-Su aka Hatsukoi-chan


	2. Memories

Chapter two! From me to you~ I hope it good, this one is for you to learn alittle bit more about Emi`s traveling partners, though I know Emi is the main character getting to know the people she hangs out with is very important! Anyway got to go- Su-su out...

-Memories-

As we walked along the route to Oldale town I noticed something new about Amber. On her back, in her backpack there was something oval like. "Hey Amber whats that?" I asked as I walked closer.

Amber giggled lightly and reached back and took it out so I could see it clearly for what it was...a pokemon egg! "AWW, when did you get it? Who did you get it from? What is it going to hatch into? When is it coming to hatch? W-" Jade had enough of my blabbing and clamped her hand firmly over my mouth.

Amber let out another giggle. "I just got it the other day from my father, he said he couldn't think of anyone he trusted more to take care of it, it was just recently required so it isn't going to hatch for a while and no Emi-chan I don't know what it is going to hatch into but truthfully I don't care, whatever it I will love it like any other of my Pokemon," her reply made me smile. That was Amber for you, the sweetest person you would ever come across. She loves all life and always has believed in second chances. Her father is best friends with Professor Elm, the professor for the Johto region, which is where she is from. The reason she is in Hoenn is actually because of me and Jade. Once I met her and learned more about her I just couldn't part ways with such a valuable friend. So me and Jade came together and asked her to join us.

"Jade-chan," Amber's voice snapped me out of my current thoughts. "Yeah Amber," I watched Jade from the corner of my eye. "What about you, did you get anything recently," I now turned to face Jade fully. "As a matter of fact-" "WHAT YOU ALREADY HAVE ANOTHER POKEMON TOO," that did it, in a swift motion I felt Jade's fist make contact with my head. " THAT IS FOR CUTTING ME OFF, AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET FURTHER PUNISHMENT THEN DONT YELL AT ME," now when Jade starts yelling its time for me to take a safe hiding behind Amber; whom for some reason Jade will never hit, it only seem to be me who is her target.

Jade is someone who when talking hates to be interrupted, she can be quite upfront about things and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is bold but don't take that wrong. She has plenty of bite to back up that bark. When she was younger she use to watch at kids would pick on other kids, torment them for their own pleasure. Back then she looked down on herself and believed she was just some pathetic weakling who couldn't do anything right. You see, something I know about Jade's past that most dont is, when her mom gave birth to her, her mom couldn't pull through, through out her life her father and oldest brother seemed to blame her for her mothers death. They would put her down and mess with her, sometimes it even came to her getting a good beating. When we met it was right after one of those beatings, we where about five and I decided to go to the playground to swing. I saw her there sitting on one of the swings crying. I just kinda went over and gave her a hug, then asked her what was wrong. From then on out we would meet everyday at the swings. From there on it just bloomed into this amazing friendship. After her father was killed and she was reunited with her elder sister, she came out of her shell. Though there is at times I had wished she stayed in it, I know it is for the better. She is spunky and I like it!

"EMI," Jades voice torn through my thoughts. "Yes," I replied turning to look at her. "What is wrong with you, you seem so out of it," I gave her a smile. "Oh its nothing Jade, I was just thinking about stuff," came my reply and I saw her lips curl into a smile. "Well know don't over do it, I wouldn't want you going brain dead on me, but then again..... it just may be a improvement on your part," I glared.

"Yeah well I will still be smarter than you," I called out as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she caught be but still, if I could get to Oldale town before that there would be witness to my beating.....

---

Review please!


	3. Finding

Sorry it took me a while to update, been a bit busy myself!

We here we are Chapter three!

Enjoy~

* * *

"OW, gosh where was the warning you know, this may sting honey," I sigh, currently I am sitting in the Pokemon center lobby. You see, I almost made it to Oldale town.....well ok I made about seven steps before I tripped and fell face first into the ground. It really is not my fault I am not the most coordinated person in the world. I was so focused on running I didn't pay attention to ground in front of me.

I look over at Jade, and glare. She has the hahaha look on her face, mocking me! I shall get my revenge... well maybe.... ok there is a slim chance but a girl can dream cant she?.... don't answer that...

"Well, we have two choices," I turned to look at Amber who was now done cleaning me up. "We can stay here for the day and go explore the area surrounding here or we can continue on to Petalburg...so what are we going to do?"

I thought about it, "If we stay here we can train and maybe catch some Pokemon........but that also means we waste some time we could be using to get to Petalburg, but then really what is the rush to get there....hmm," I mused out loud quietly.

"I think we should stay," I turned and looked at Jade this time and nodded. "Ditto," I agree. "Alright then, do you want to split up and meet back here or shall we do this together?" Amber asked. "Split up," I said before anything else could be. Slowly Jade nods, almost hesitantly.

"Alright then see you guys later," I say as I get to my feet and skip out of the center. I smile as I take a deep breath of the fresh air. Empress jumps up on my shoulder from behind me and I giggle as I reach back and pet her making her make that cute purring like sound.

I decide to head north of Oldale and check out that area. You will never guess what I found as I was along the outskirts of the town. POKEMON! Ok well specifically I found two skittys! I mean what kind of luck is that, I mean I know I already have a skitty but well they looked so innocent and they looked like the really needed someone and well I am someone aren't I? Anyway this is what happen....

I was walking along and I heard a Pokemon`s cry, I looked around at first trying to figure out where it was coming from. Empress after a few moments jumped down and ran off, I immediately followed. She lead me into some trees, then I lost track of her. Then of course I tripped on something and fell head first, something that I seemed to be doing quite a bit of today. What really surprised me was when I looked up and saw three pairs of eyes staring at me. Now me being me jumped to my feet and went to scream but when I looked closely I found three little kitty's, one being my kitty but none the less three skittys. I cautiously walked forward and knelt down before the two skittys in the tree. "Um hiya I am Emi......um yeah," I tried to ask friendly but truthfully I was a bit confused or rather a lot confused. For one I didn't remember reading about Skittys being in this area and two, what are the chances of finding two skittys together...We seemed to sit in complete silence for a long time before one of the skittys cautiously came out of the hole and toward me. Catching my breath I watched as it carefully made its way into my lap, After padding around a few times it curled up into a ball. I just blinked a few times as I looked down at it. That was when I noticed it has some cuts across its body, it fur did a good job at hiding them so I couldn't tell how deep they where. Long story short my heart overruled my knowledge that you should have a array of different types of Pokemon on your team, and I took in the two skittys. Naming the boy Prince and the girl Princess.

As I sit in the Pokemon center I cant help but smile. After catching the Skittys I made my way back here, after letting Nurse Joy check them, I made my way to the waiting room where I sit now with three bundles of joy laying around me.

Only now do I realize the difference in them. Empress is a different shade of pink than the other two almost darker like, where Princess is a brighter and Prince well he seems just normal. Like their colors their personalties are different as well. Empress is the spunky skitty, she is not shy and she knows how to show off. Princess is the cute and cuddly one, she can be very shy and loves to be held and loved on. Prince is the protector, he seems to trust only a handful and is very wary, though a skitty he is one tough Pokemon whom people shouldn't take lightly.

I laugh lightly and decided to put the children back into their balls. In a flash of red they are gone, and just in time. Amber and Jade walk through the door that very instant. "Hey lets get a room," was the first thing I said. After getting the room key and catching a quick bit to eat with Amber and Jade and I found myself on my bed already drifting to sleep.

That night I found I dreamed a sweet dreams. Ones filled with adventure, love and lots of fun. I also dreamed of the battles ahead of me. That night I decided to go against what I was taught. That night I decided I would make it with a team of three identical Pokemon. That was the night I decided I would win the Pokemon league, I would be victorious in my Pokemon contests and I would become a great trainer that everyone would know of.

Empress......Princess.....Prince........and me, we where going to make it to the top...I was sure about it...Tomorrow we head off to Petalburg city......

* * *

Thanks for any who reviewed or added it to their favorites ect. I really thank you!

Please Reveiw!


	4. NOTE::

NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Sadly this is just a note to whoever is reading this, I am sorry to say that I havent been able to really get on lately and therefore I am not going to be able to update any of my stories...

I am very very very very very sorry for that, but something personal has come up and I know that isnt a very good excuss but I just cant ignore it.

I cant wait to get back here and countiue writing, hopefully I will be able to make up my lost time later on...

yours truly- Hatsukoi


End file.
